To Catch a Predator
by MissScorp
Summary: Six wives dead and no clues as to who the culprit is. Negan wants answers but the only one willing to provide them is a woman who makes him feel things he hasn't since Lucille. And he doesn't like it. Told in 100 word increments. Part of the 2019 WA Drabble challenge. T for language and mild sexual situations. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Booze helped to clarify his mind. And _his_ was absolutely clear when it came to the woman folding laundry at a table. Sure, she was off limits. All of Negan's wives were.

Not that he cared.

He wanted her and he was gonna have her.

Here, in the laundry seemed like a right nice place for her to share all them pleasures she bestowed on Negan.

If she refused, so what? Abby was just a woman. Her only purpose in this world was to satisfy a man's itch.

_And I got one that needs some proper scratching_, he thought, smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, all, and welcome! Getting legal outta the way, I own nothing here but my original characters and idea. Everything else belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Please, if you like this piece, favorite it!


	2. Chapter 2

Krypto found the body. It might never have been discovered were he not chasing a rabbit and stumbled across it. He set up a fuss, drawing the attention of the two busy dispatching the group of walkers wandering a bit close to Hilltop.

"What's he going on about?" Paul Rovia blew hair from his sweaty face. "More walkers, maybe?"

"It's possible." A frown feathered Raya Kean's brow. "Though, it's not his usual bark about walkers."

"Should we go and see what he's making all the noise about?"

"Yeah." She slid her knife back into its sheath. "Probably a good idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	3. Chapter 3

He went hunting again a few days later. He usually waited a month before going out to search for another to slack his hunger on.

He couldn't wait, though.

Not this time.

His need was simply too great.

Abby whet his appetite for more.

Michelle, though, would satisfy his hunger.

She might be small, almost delicately built. She had good strong legs, though. They would spread for him as easily as they did for that asshole, Negan. Whether she wanted them to or not.

_Time to eat_, he thought as he reached for the axe hanging from his utility belt.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	4. Chapter 4

It took two weeks before anyone thought to tell him about Abby and Michelle having disappeared.

"What the fucking fuck?"

"We haven't seen Abby or Michelle in over two weeks."

He sat forward in his chair. "And why wasn't I told this shit sooner?"

"Well." Frankie glanced at Tanya for help but received none. "We thought they might have gone to see their mother but Dwight said they have not gone there in over two months."

"Tell Dwight to get his ass in here."

They exited without uttering a word. Negan tapped his fingers on his chair as he waited.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fancy meeting you in here, girl."

Rachel quelled a shudder as she turned to look at him. For some reason she felt as if she faced a hungry wolf. His eyes appeared different tonight. Darker, sharper. Predatory. Her blood started to pump, quickly, helplessly, fearfully.

"I thought you had night patrol?"

"I got lonely." He inched closer. "Thought you could keep me company."

"Negan warned you 'bout messing with us."

"How's he gonna know?"

"I'll tell him."

"Like he'll believe a filthy whore over one of his lieutenants."

"We'll see who he—"

His fist meeting her jaw silenced her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	6. Chapter 6

They did not think there was anything odd until after the discovery of the third body.

"We have a pattern now." Raya knelt beside the woman. "All the same age group, attired in similar clothing, and murdered with a weapon that has a diamond-shaped blade."

"You think we have a serial killer on the loose."

"Prisons were hit hard in the first wave. Many murderers and rapists walked free. They could be anywhere."

"What do you want to do?"

Not that Paul had no idea what she wanted to do.

"Find them." Raya rose to her feet. "And stop them."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	7. Chapter 7

"Get that body out of Hilltop," Gregory ordered. "Burn it, bury it, do whatever you want with it, but get it out of here."

"After I have a chance to examine her body."

"I am leader of this community." Gregory faced the petite woman. "Not you."

"That can be remedied." Raya folded her arms across her chest. "And quickly."

"The people—"

"Would approve of Raya as leader in an instant," Paul said. "Remember that."

"Be quiet or I will kick you out of Hilltop."

"Kick me out of Hilltop." He stepped towards Gregory. "I dare you."

Gregory wisely backed down.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	8. Chapter 8

"How fast you spread them legs if I was the one in charge of the Saviors?" He leered at her. "I betcha it be faster than a hot knife through butter."

Bobbi Lee turned towards him. She suspected he came into the world bad. There was evil in him. A darkness Negan lacked. She needed to play things carefully if she wanted to get away unscathed.

"Leave now," she ordered, her tone brusque. "Before I scream for help."

She watched his gaze slide down from her face, saw lust come into his eyes.

"Go ahead," he taunted. "I dare you."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	9. Chapter 9

"I am taking her to the Sanctuary."

"What?" Surprise tinged Paul's voice. "You want to do what?"

"I am taking her to the Sanctuary." Raya grabbed her bow and quiver. "If Ethan is right, she's one of Negan's wives."

"So?" One brow lifted. "Why is that important?"

"Because I think the others were also wives."

"And?"

"These women are being raped and murdered." She turned to him. "I have to find out why and put a stop to it."

"Negan..."

"Won't be a problem." Raya smiled. "Trust me."

"I trust _you_." Paul frowned his disapproval. "It's _him_ I don't trust."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	10. Chapter 10

Fin had the prettiest set of green eyes he had ever seen.

They reminded him of the walls in the hospital where...

Negan stopped his jolly jaunt down memory lane before he got too far down the road. It wasn't that he didn't want to remember his Lucille.

He did.

Lucille was his first thought every morning and his last thought before he closed his eyes at night.

She was, and always would be, his entire world.

This woman, _Fin_?

She touched him in a way he had not been since Lucille. He felt... _something_.

And he didn't like it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	11. Chapter 11

_Slick as a used cars salesman._ That was Raya's immediate impression of Negan. A charming, smooth-talker with the sort of linguistic skills that would give old ladies the vapors.

"What the shit?" His fingers tightened on the handle of his bat, Lucille. "How many more you say you found?"

"Four."

He released another stream of words. _Well, just one word_, she amended. _Said over and over again. _

Raya studied the crowd. She suspected the man responsible for the four dead women lived here. She aimed to flush him out.

_And I think I know just the way to do it…_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to do what?"

Leather creaked as Negan sat back. Raya consented to speaking to him in his private chamber only because the fewer people who heard her plan, the better.

"Pretend I am one of your wives."

"Well, shit, darlin'," he drawled in a way that made her belly curl. "No need to pretend."

"My goal is to flush out the murderer," she coolly stated. "Not to become one of your mattress playmates."

"Way I see it, babydoll?" A wolffish leer crossed his face. "The perfect cover is you being one of my wives fully."

Raya just harrumphed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	13. Chapter 13

None of his people thought there was something strange about four women going missing. People left service all the time. That was their choice.

Something about these disappearances bothered him. They were completely out of character for the women in question. _So, where are they_? he wondered as he drummed his fingers on the table. _And why did they go without saying anything to anybody?_

Fin asked him those questions after announcing her plan to masquerade as one of his wives. He had no answer for her then and he had no answer now.

He aimed to provide them, though.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	14. Chapter 14

The other wives were none too happy about Negan adding her to their group.

Not that Raya could blame them.

Initially, she believed their responses were from not wanting to share their _husband_. It made her wonder if they decided to get rid of wives so they could have Negan to themselves.

As she got to know them, however, the more she realized the majority loathed Negan.

With just cause.

They were not his wives.

No more than she was.

Only, she had the luxury of walking away once this was all over.

They had no choice but to stay.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	15. Chapter 15

Eva found him fondling one of her bras when she walked into the laundry. Disgusted, she walked over to snatch it from him. His response was a leer that sent shivers down her spine.

"Should have known it was you," she hissed. "I'm telling Negan about this."

"He's too busy screwing his new favorite to care what happens to any of you."

Eva's eyes widened as she realized, too late, the danger she and the rest of the wives was in.

"It's you that Fin's after."

"Yup," he confirmed. "And she's next."

Eva turned to flee.

She never made it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	16. Chapter 16

"Eva's missing."

Negan turned to look at Fat Joey.

"What?"

"Eva's missing." The rotund son of a bitch shuffled his feet. "Nobody's seen her since last night."

_Fucking fuck_, he thought, gut twisting into a knot. _This shit's gotta stop._

Not that her royal pain in his ass wasn't working at finding the murdering fuck.

"Fin's cute li'l ass been told about this?"

"She's talking with Amber." Fat Joey nodded towards a group. "Simon's been stirring up trouble. Says Fin's to blame for Eva missing."

"Oh, he is, he is?"

Well, he would shut that shit down real fucking quick.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	17. Chapter 17

He watched as she talked with the blonde, Amber. Negan's _new_ wife. He snorted a laugh. As if any of these women were _wives_.

They were whores.

Nothing more.

This one? Fin? Well, she was his favorite. Why else would he have the bitch sleep in his room? Or dress her differently from the rest? He wasn't the only one to notice the rest of his wives wore black while Fin wore green or red.

A grin split his lips as she turned on one spiky heel and walked over to Negan.

_Yeah, I am gonna enjoy playing with you._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	18. Chapter 18

Negan had met a lot of women since this shit started. None like Fin. Her quick, clever mind and sharp tongue excited him in ways only Lucille used too.

His royal highness had been uptight and edgy lately. She needed a distraction and he was only too willing to provide it.

"How about a massage, babydoll?" He curved an arm around her. "I can work out all those kinks and knots."

"No."

"C'mon." He stroked her hip. "You need to relax."

"Later."

Her answer was not a surprise.

Finding this fucking fuck was personal for Fin.

Was for him, too.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	19. Chapter 19

Negan's proximity was turning her inside out. Raya never anticipated being attracted to him when she decided to go undercover as one of his wives. Her taste in men tended to lean towards respectable more than lecherous.

Raya discovered there was more to Negan than a charming despot in a leather jacket.

Not that it mattered.

She came here to find a murderer, not become part of Negan's harem.

"How well do you know your lieutenants?"

"Good enough." A frown formed between his eyes. "Why?"

"Because one of them is your murderer."

She just had to figure out which one.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	20. Chapter 20

Negan heard what people said when they thought him not in earshot. About how he showed preferential treatment to Fin.

So what if he did?

He made it clear from the moment her cute li'l ass showed up that he wanted Fin as one of his wives.

To his way of thinking, had her he sure as shit now did. _Mine now, babydoll_, he thought, a grin spreading across his face. _And mine is what you sure as shit are gonna stay_.

He goddamn guaranteed it.

And if his people didn't like it?

Well, that was just too fucking bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	21. Chapter 21

The fifth body showed up outside Hilltop a month after Raya went undercover. Fear shot through Paul as he knelt by the body. If not for the butterfly tattoo on the woman's left wrist, he might have thought it Raya.

Krypto issued a long, deep bark.

"I know we have to tell Raya about this."

Another bark.

"Yes, you will take the message to her."

Krypto sat and gazed at him. Paul shook his head, smiled.

"You are like a dog with a bone, you know that?"

Krypto rolled his eyes and walked away, grumbling.

"You need a funny bone."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure?" One of Fin's brows arched. "You are absolutely positive they all visited the laundry on the day they disappeared?"

"I'm positive." Fat Joey nodded towards the room the wives shared. "Saw Eva leaving as I was bringing Lucille to Negan."

There was no need for him to elaborate on why he was bringing Lucille back to him. The look of disgust on Fin's face said she understood why.

"Which way is the laundry?"

"C'mon." He could not stop himself from grinning. "I'll take you there."

"After you then." A smile curved Fin's lips. "And Joey? Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	23. Chapter 23

Someone roughly shaking him stirred Negan from slumber. He opened his eyes and found the room filled with twilight. _Not even goddamn dawn_, he thought.

"What the shit, Fin?"

"Eva's been found."

Negan spit out a string of words as he kicked off the covers and sat up.

"Where?"

"Same place as the others."

He grabbed Lucille from her pillows.

"Let's fucking go."

Ten minutes later, he stood over Eva's bruised and battered body. Rage swam through him. Stopping the monster who did this was now top priority.

"Find him, Fin."

_So, I can introduce the sorry shit to Lucille._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you out of your mind?" Were the first words out of Paul's mouth when he got her alone. "Bringing him here..."

"I'm sorry," Raya apologized. "I had to bring him."

"Why?"

"He needs to see what this man's doing to his wives."

"I worry about what could happen to you as his pretend wife."

"I told you not to worry about me." She smiled to soften her tone. "Negan keeps a close eye on me."

"That's what I worry about."

"Well, you have no need too," Raya said. "He's on his best behavior."

"Yeah, that worries me the most."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	25. Chapter 25

He had Misty right where he wanted her. He laughed, long and low, and edged closer.

She turned to run. His hand shot out, catching one of the dark braids that hung down her back, and yanked her against him. His free hand circled her throat, squeezed.

"Now," he rasped in her ear. "You gonna give me what you so freely give Negan."

She beat at him, slapped, bit. When she could draw in enough air, she screamed.

Not that it did her any good to scream.

Nobody was around to hear her, much less actually come to her rescue.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	26. Chapter 26

The clue Raya needed to solve the case came three weeks after Misty's murder. She eyed the crowd as Negan addressed his people.

"You see any shit out of place?" He waved Lucille in her direction. "You tell Fin."

Her gaze locked with a pair of hot, hungry eyes. The pieces clicked as the man fingered the prong of his axe with a slow, slippery smile. Even at this distance Raya could tell the prong would fit the holes in the women's throats.

_I got you, you son of a bitch. _

All she had to do now was trap him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	27. Chapter 27

"He's attacking them in the laundry."

Fin made the announcement after dinner. Negan sat back, a glass of whiskey in his hand, and appraised her.

"You fucking sure?"

Not that he doubted her. Fin had proven she was quite the detective.

"Frankie confirmed Eva went to the laundry the day she disappeared. Joey said the others went there right before they went missing, too."

"You know who the fucking fuck is doing it?"

"Yes, I do." Her smile was coolly confident. "I will catch him when he goes after his next victim."

"That being?"

"Me."

"Bull-fucking-shit."

Not that Fin listened.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	28. Chapter 28

"This ends now, Earl Lee."

And Fin spun on one heel, dealing him a glancing blow to the temple. He fell back against some boxes, dazed, but still conscious.

He shoved to his feet with a snarl and stalked towards her.

"I am gonna kill you."

"If I had a nickel for everyone who threatened to kill me..."

He made to grab the smugly smiling bitch but froze when an ominous whistling echoed throughout the room. He spun towards the door and found himself staring down the pointy-barbs of the last thing he wanted to see aimed at him: _Lucille_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	29. Chapter 29

Negan was nothing if not consistent.

It was the one thing Raya learned since coming to stay at the Sanctuary. _Well, that_, she amended as she put his laundry away in the dresser, _and when he decides he wants something, he pursues it vigorously._

What he decided he wanted was _her_.

_Well, he's outta luck there_ _since I will never join his harem_.

Not that it stopped him from trying.

He gifted her with a bottle of perfume after her last refusal.

That he wrapped in a green negligee…

_Nothing if not consistent_, she thought as she slammed the drawer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!


	30. Chapter 30

Negan entered his private sanctuary shortly after delivering Earl Lee's punishment.

He strolled over to his chair, said, "That murdering, raping fuck has paid for his bullshit."

"You do realize your methods are in opposition to mine, right?"

"Rules are rules for a reason, babydoll." He set Lucille beside his chair. "Now, let's discuss some of your wifely responsibilities."

"As I am not one of your wives..."

"The fuck you say."

"If you want me..." she said. "You know what you got to do."

He liked Fin. He really did.

He just wished she was less goddamn stubborn about shit.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all, and goodbye! This is the end of this particular journey. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you want to continue on and see what happens next, please, read **Presents**.

I want to send a special thank you to all who followed, favorited and reviewed this piece. Your support has been greatly appreciated. Take care, everyone!


End file.
